


Cramps

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Problems, Female Reader, Fluff, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Oneshot- female reader wakes up with bad period cramps, only one person can make her feel better.





	Cramps

It was the height of summer in Los Angeles and I should have been outside enjoying the hot weather, I should have at least been sitting by the pool but I wasn’t. That very morning I had woken up with some of the worse period cramps I had ever experienced. In the back of my mind I knew the time of the month was imminent but it had taken me by surprise all the same. 

I had gotten up, eventually, put my comfiest jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt on, tied my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head and hadn’t even bothered to put any makeup on or my contact lenses in. I just slumped on the grey sofa looking out of the old army compounds window into the garden and pool beyond wishing that my mum wasn’t so far away back in England or that my boyfriend wasn’t visiting his summer camp. 

Just as another wave of pain was hitting me, making me close my eyes and breath through the pain I heard the front door open and shut and Jared call out. “Hey babe where are you?” 

“In here” I replied, my voice sounding hoarse as it was the first time I had spoken that morning. I looked up as I heard Jared come in, he was almost bouncing up and down like an excited puppy, he was in such a good mood as he often was during the summer. He was definitely a sun person. His face fell a little bit when he saw my expression on my face. 

“What’s up love, it’s a beautiful day out there why don’t you come back to Camp Mars and go on a hike with me and some of the gang? They love you.” He asked smoothing a piece of hair away from my forehead. 

I shook my head “sorry Jared I can’t I’m literally dying from period cramps here, I can barely move” 

“Oh baby, you should have called me” Jared stepped round the sofa so he could crouch down in front of me “You look awful” 

I couldn’t help but laugh “thanks J!” He grinned at me, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling. His dark hair was now growing out of the chop and many colour treatments it had received last year, his beard had also grown so bushy that I often wanted to pull my fingers through it. I prefered him clean shaven but I was just glad that he was in front of me. This thought combined with my raging hormones made tears prick in the corner of my eyes. 

“Hey” he cooed softly, seeing the tears forming “I didn’t mean it, you always look beautiful. Let me help you, what do you need? That dino hottie thing that you put in the microwave?” 

All I could do was nod before the tears started falling, Jared kissed my forehead and walked away into the kitchen. I wiped the tears away, I hated feeling like this especially bringin Jared down at the same time. I heard him put the dinosaur that I had bought from home in the microwave and him answer his mobile quietly. 

“Tell them that I’ll be back later, its y/n she’s not feeling well. I want to look after her. Yeah sure I will. Thanks bro” 

Jared brought the dinosaur back in, along with a blanket and some vegan chocolate in a bowl that he had introduced me to. I shifted forward so he could sit behind me and Jared layed out the blanket over the both of us. I sat in between his long legs and laid back on his chest, he gave me the warm dinosaur which I placed on my lower stomach and he wrapped his arms around me. “That was Shannon on the phone, he said get well soon” muttered Jared as he stroked my arms. 

“Awww that was nice of him” I said as another wave of pain hit me, I scrunched up my eyes and Jared pressed the dinosaur further down onto my womb. 

“ Damn uterus” I sighed as the pain subsided. Jared tilted my head up to his lips and kissed me sweetly on the lips, “I love it when you speak, your English accent it so sexy” 

I shook my head and snuggled further into him. 

All afternoon Jared told me hilarious and inappropriate tour stories which cheered me up and fed me chocolate when I wanted some. When the bowl had almost gone and the sun was beginning to set and I was feeling a bit better I turned to Jared. “Can we go to the Camp now?” 

Jared grinned at me “whatever you wish my princess.” 

We got up and I changed into black shorts and an oversized Mars jumper and headed out to see Jared and Shannon’s fans.


End file.
